


The Care & Feeding of Hobbits Podfic

by Baylor



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylor/pseuds/Baylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruminations on the Little People by Boromir, Man of Gondor.</p><p>Boromir learns about the hobbits as he develops friendships with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Care & Feeding of Hobbits Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Care & Feeding of Hobbits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/929229) by [Baylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylor/pseuds/Baylor). 



> The Audio Archive has been having problems, so if the link doesn't work, please email me at baylorsr at comcast dot net and I will email you a zip file via my iCloud dropbox.

Title: The Care & Feeding of Hobbits  
Author: Baylor  
Read by: Baylor  
Rating: G  
Fandom: The Lord of the Rings  
Medium: Podfic  
Summary: Ruminations on the Little People by Boromir, Man of Gondor. 

Download: [The Care & Feeding of Hobbits](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252015012524.zip)  
2 hours, 7 minutes - 151 MB

Music:  
[Old Friends - Howard Shore](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/old-friends-extended-version/id576596387?i=576596544)  
[Concerning Hobbits - Howard Shore](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/concerning-hobbits/id101870371?i=101869055)  
[The Prophesy - Howard Shore](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/the-prophecy/id323714092?i=323714093)  
[The Last Goodbye - Billy Boyd](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/the-last-goodbye/id936881883?i=936881912)

[Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/929229/chapters/1807562)


End file.
